


Kiss

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's struggling to get time with Marc, being at opposite ends of the world doesn't help, but can they make their relationship work?





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Always_Dreaming for ideas :)

Marc was sitting playing a game, zoned out as the cars zoomed round the track. He was trying to take his mind off Dany, but it was going to be weeks before they saw each other again.

The sun set and he hadn't moved from in front of the tv, his body still hunched over the controller as he dimly heard the sound of something buzzing.

He paused the game. His surroundings came flooding back as he glanced around, wondering what was making the noise. Flashing away next to him, his phone was demanding his attention and he rushed to answer it.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey." Marc rubbed at his eyes, squinting at the clock to see that it had got late, and he hadn't even had lunch yet.

"Have you seen the message I sent you?"

"No." He could hear Alex smiling, and he wondered what would be waiting for him in his messages this time.

Marc took his phone away from his ear, looking at the missed messages that had piled up while he'd been playing his game.

He found Alex's message, and saw a video clip. A clip of Dany standing around waiting to be interviewed, and Kevin slapping his bum on the way past.

And Dany didn't look bothered at all.

Marc felt his stomach twist, unsure if it was just lack of food, or if he really did feel jealous about the idea of Dany having fun with someone else.

It had been a while since they'd seen each other, and it was going to be a while longer before they saw each other again.

Marc had assumed that Dany was just busy, their daily calls had slipped into being weekly calls, but he thought that was because they were no longer newly in love. He'd thought that they were in a stable relationship, one where they didn't need to talk to each other every day to keep their relationship strong.

But he was starting to fear the worst.

"Bro?" Alex's voice brought him out of his thoughts, but they were nagging away at him.

"I'm here." Marc put the phone back to his ear so he could talk, glad that the video was out of sight as he was in danger of just watching it on repeat all night, and there was no good that would come of that.

"Funny, no?"

Marc laughed, but he could tell that it was strained, and he really hoped that some food would make him feel better.

"I'm going to make dinner, but I'll see you Sunday." Marc was tempted just to drive home, go see his family, but he didn't want them to worry about him.

"See you then."

The line went dead, and Marc tried to work out where Dany would be, what time zone he was in, but he knew that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to him.

He switched his phone off while he went to make dinner, glancing around his flat. It used to feel spacious, but now, it just felt empty.

***

Dany was walking away from his car, his head down as he grabbed a bike, heading for the garage so that he could sit and lick his wounds for a bit.

He wasn't sure what else he expected, this year had been nothing but cruel to him, and he couldn't imagine that it would have finished any other way.

By the time that he was changed and back in his jeans and team shirt, he thought about calling Marc, but they hadn't really spoken much lately.

He looked at the last message that Marc sent him, a simple 'good luck'. Not even a kiss or a smiley face at the end, which was unusual for Marc, and Dany feared the worst.

It had all been so chaotic lately, and with them being at opposite ends of the world for weeks at a time, it had made things difficult, but he'd thought that their relationship was stronger than that.

Maybe he was wrong.

He'd been wrong about a lot of things this year, and it was getting to the point that nothing would surprise him anymore.

Dany was still staring at his phone when the race finished, trying to think of something to say to Marc that didn't reveal all the negative thoughts swirling through his head.

In the end, he said nothing at all.

***

Marc hadn't heard from Dany since the race. He'd sent him a message saying that he wished he could be there to hug him, but he hadn't got a reply.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

Marc sat sipping at his coffee, staring out the windows at the view that had once taken Dany's breath away, and he wondered if that was all in the past now.

He didn't even remember picking up his phone, but it was in his hand, and he found himself typing a message to Dany.

_I know we haven't spoken much lately, but I still love you, with all my heart. All I want is to hold you close and kiss you all over. I miss you every day that we are apart, and_

Marc took a deep breath, he didn't want to scare Dany away, so in the end he just left it unsaid.

Marc glanced at the little box that he'd left sitting on the shelf, and unspoken promise to himself, to Dany, that when the time was right he would ask the question.

He pressed send before he could chicken out, and he ended up sitting on the sofa, feeling time slow as he waited for a response, anything would be better than the silence, even if Dany didn't love him anymore.

*

Dany had got three flights already, and he was faced with a choice of two more flights, or just driving through the night to get to Andorra.

In the end driving won, he was starting to be able to drive the route from memory, and he wondered if this was the last time that he'd ever do it.

Two cans of Red Bull later he was ready to go, his phone battery dead, and he just hoped that there wasn't roadworks.

*

Marc was still staring at his phone, wondering if he should just head to Monaco, but he had no idea if Dany was going home after the race, or if he was heading to one of the factories.

He thought about sending another message, but he had nothing left to say.

The sun was starting to come up when Marc drifted off to sleep on the sofa, still clutching his phone in his hand.

He woke with a jolt, there was someone knocking on the door, and he rushed up to answer it, pausing to check his reflection in the mirror. It could only be Alex at this time in the morning and he didn't want to worry his brother.

Marc ruffled his fingers through his hair as he stared at the bags under his eyes, there was nothing that he could do to hide them.

He stumbled towards the door, checking that his clothes weren't too creased before opening the door slowly.

Dany was standing there, his Toro Rosso shirt poking out from under his hoodie.

"Did you drive all the way from Monaco?"

"Da." Dany nodded, his smile masked by the giant yawn that had Marc yawning in response. "Can I get a shower? It's been a long drive."

"Sure." Marc was sure that he looked shocked, he wasn't sure if he was awake or if he was still dreaming.

Dany went in for a hug, the door shutting behind him as he wrapped Marc up in his long arms, resting his chin on Marc's head and making him relax.

"Are you going to join me?" Dany asked, and Marc grinned, it felt like so long since he'd felt happy, but now that he was back in Dany's arms he knew that it was all going to work out fine.

"Sure." Marc stepped back so that he could lead the way, Dany shuffling out of his shoes as he followed him, his hand resting on Marc's hip, just enough physical contact to let him know that he wasn't alone.

Dany sat on the side of the bath as Marc stripped off, neatly folding his clothes as he sat them on the little shelf under the sink. Marc's perfect body never failed to take Dany's breath away, and seeing him smile was all it took to have him smiling in return, his cheery personality was contagious.

He stripped off quickly as Marc started the shower running, the sound of water calming as he made sure that his Toro Rosso shirt was out of sight, hidden under his other clothes. That was the last time that he wanted to think of work until winter testing started in February.

Marc let out a groan as he stepped into the shower, and Dany rushed to join him, letting the warm water soothe away all his worries.

Dany slicked his wet hair out of his face, opening his eyes to see Marc staring at him, and Dany ducked down for a kiss. Marc's moist lips felt like heaven against his own, and he couldn't believe it had been weeks since they last got any quality time together.

"I've missed you." Dany reached out to rest his hands on Marc's waist, holding him close as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you too."

"I was starting to think that you'd got bored of me." Dany compressed his lips, he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it had been swirling around in his mind for a little while now, and it felt good to get it out. "Now that you're champion again, and I'm just struggling to keep my career going."

"You're my champion, whether you believe it or not." Marc stood on his tiptoes so that they were the same height, staring into Dany's eyes as he smiled. "I was worried that you'd had enough of the whole long distance thing."

"Never, even if I have to wait weeks to see you, it will always be worth it." Dany buried his face against Marc's shoulder, pressing their bodies together as he traced little circles on Marc's back, just glad to have him in his arms.

Marc kissed at the side of Dany's neck, his big hands sliding lower so that they could caress his rear, and Dany let out a needy groan. Now that all his worries were out of the way, they could make up for lost time.

Dany went in for a kiss, backing Marc up against the wall of the shower as he pressed his thigh between Marc's legs, feeling his hard cock twitching as he deepened the kiss, the taste of coffee on Marc's lips making him feel energised as he reached down to wrap his hand around their cocks.

His long fingers only just fitted around them both, and from the frantic way that Marc was gripping at his body, he knew that they weren't going to last long.

Marc's breathing was ragged, his jaw slack as Dany licked into his mouth, his hand picking up the pace as he felt his muscles twitch, his balls tight as Marc's loud groan pushed him over the edge, the rush of orgasm claiming them both at the same time, leaving them breathless in each other's arms as the water washed away the come that was dribbling over Dany's hand.

It was short and sweet, and Dany loved every second of it. He swiped his thumb over the tip of Marc's still sensitive cock, just to see him smile again, eating up every gasp and moan as he slid down the side of the shower.

Dany did the same, until they were both slumped at the bottom of the shower, and he reached out to hold Marc's hand, tracing the scar with his thumb as he waited for Marc to open his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

They hadn't bothered getting dressed, the cool air on Dany's sensitive skin was the most exquisite feeling, the soft dressing gown draped over him as he followed Marc out on to the patio. The snow-capped mountains and the clear blue sky made Dany feel like he was on top of the world.

Marc had made coffee, and the bitter edge of it made him feel more human, the sweet dough of the churros had him making little satisfied noises as he ate.

He could see that Marc was lost in his thoughts, and Dany reached out to hold his hand, licking the sugar off his other hand so that he wouldn't make a mess.

"What are you thinking?" Dany sipped at his coffee, soaking up the winter sun as he relaxed back into the chair.

"Do you like being here? In Andorra?"

"I like being wherever you are." Dany smiled, but he could see that Marc was still thoughtful, and he stroked the side of his hand with his thumb.

Marc opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but then he stopped, leaving Dany with a confused smile on his face. Holding his hand up, Marc wandered back into the house, and Dany warmed his hands on his coffee cup as he waited for him to return.

He was starting to worry when Marc rushed back out, holding something in his hand. It glinted in the light, making Dany squint to see it and it took him a minute to realise that he was holding a key.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Marc dropped down on to one knee, and Dany smiled, his flat had felt empty lately. "I know we'll both still be busy, but I just love the thought of coming home to you."

"I like the sound of that too." Dany took Marc's hand, pulling him up so that he could drag him into a messy kiss, Marc ending up sitting on his lap as they made out, licking the sugar from each other's lips.

This was all that Dany wanted for the rest of his life, for however long they got together.

No matter what the future would throw at them, they would always have each other.

Dany was certain of that.

***

A year later they would be sitting in the same spot, drinking coffee and eating churros as the sun came up over the snow-capped mountains. Both of them grinning from their all night lovemaking session.

Marc would end up on his knee once more, a small metal object glinting in the light, but this time it wasn't a key.

"Dany, will you marry me?" Marc's lip trembled as he gazed up at Dany, as if there was any doubt to what his answer would be.

Dany grinned, holding out his hand so that Marc could slide the ring on.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
